Description: The University of Kansas has participated in SWOG studies since 1973. The Principal Investigator since 1993 has been Dr. Sarah Taylor, an enthusiastic and productive clinical investigator. Twenty clinical investigators participate in SWOG studies at the University of Kansas, utilizing both the University Medical Center and the nearby VA Hospital. The goals of this research group are to participate in the design and conduct of multidisciplinary clinical trials in malignant diseases, to investigate biological aspects of these diseases within the group, to investigate issues of quality of life, cost of care and long-term complications of treatment, to develop new methods such as telemedicine to increase patient accrual and improve follow-up, to participate in cancer prevention trials, and to contribute to the overall leadership of the SWOG. Participants in SWOG studies at the University of Kansas include specialists from medical oncology, hematology, surgery, urology, radiation oncology, gynecological oncology, and pathology. Dr. Giri is the chair of the Head and Neck Radiation Therapy Subcommittee, and Dr. Kimler is the chair of the Pre-Clinical Therapeutics Workshop and co-chair of the Developmental Therapeutics Committee. Kansas investigators have coordinated six multidisciplinary protocols (four phase II and two phase III intergroup protocols). In addition, Kansas investigators have coordinated 18 other phase II or III protocols and eight intergroup studies. SWOG participants from Kansas were the primary authors of 14 manuscripts and 5 abstracts and co-authors of 30 manuscripts and 12 abstracts. The University of Kansas and its 10 affiliates registered 115 patients to SWOG studies in 1995 and 91 patients in 1996. In 1996, Kansas was the seventeenth leading accruer in SWOG. Currently, 587 patients are alive and being followed on SWOG studies, ranking tenth among SWOG institutions.